The Kiss
by Arytra
Summary: Part of the Power Mentors universe. When a date goes bad for Ethan, Conner's willing to give him a few pointers. Warning: Does have same-sex kissing.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, will never be mine, this fic might just explain why that is. Instead, it belongs to Disney.

**Summary and warning:** I don't really want to classify this as slash as slash usually implies a relationship of some sort. That said, the kiss involved is between two men. It is described. If that bothers you, I understand and I'm letting you know so you can leave now. This does take place in the _Power Mentors _universe.

**The Kiss**

Conner watched as Ethan stormed him, threw down his coat and tossed himself into the beanbag chair the two shared in their dorm. From the look on his friend's face, it didn't take Conner long to figure out that something bad had happened. While he'd normally attribute that to Ethan losing one of his favorite cards or messing up on a computer game, he had the feeling that wasn't it this time. "Bad date?"

"She dumped me," Ethan muttered. "Said she doesn't want to teach."

Conner sighed, having the feeling that this wasn't going to be a simple talk. He set his pen down and pushed the book aside from taking notes and headed to Ethan, sitting across from him on the floor. "Teach what?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ethan muttered again. "You'll laugh at me."

Conner rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to laugh at you."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Ethan, just tell me!" Conner demanded, not wanting to play that game with his roommate at the moment.

"I can't kiss!" He snapped. Conner's expression turned to surprise, but only for a minute. Ethan hadn't had a girlfriend since they became Rangers and if he wanted to be honest about it, he couldn't remember the other boy ever having one. Ethan was right, he really did want to laugh about it but he pushed the feelings back and looked sympathetic toward his companion instead.

"Why not?" Conner asked instead.

"I don't know how to do it right, I guess. She said it was sloppy," Ethan answered. Conner felt for him since this was the first date he'd seen his friend on and he remembered how excited he'd been. "She said if I was that bad at kissing, then I'd probably suck at sex too. No pun intend."

"Pun taken," Conner said with a grin which was matched to Ethan's frown. "Look, with sex, just be honest and tell them you never have. Ask them to show you."

"What about kissing?" He asked and Conner thought for a minute.

"That takes a little practice. No one is perfect on their first try. Follow her lead a bit on that too. If she keeps it soft, don't get too rough. If she goes at you hard and strong, go that way. Other than that, it's just practice," Conner answered with a shrug. Ethan sighed.

"How am I supposed to practice, huh?" He demanded. "The whole problem is getting dumped because I can't."

Conner thought about it for a minute before taking off his communicator. "Fine, I'll show you. Just, take off the communicator, okay? Those things hurt when you get hit in the head with them."

Ethan stared at him. "What?!"

Conner shrugged. "I can call Kira and we can ask…"

"No!" Ethan demanded. "But you're a guy!"

"Yep," Conner answered. "I've also got a little more experience than you. I'm just going to show you so that you know what you're doing. Completely educational."

Ethan just blinked. "Aren't you…?"

"Straight and with a great woman in a happy relationship? Yep. Once again leading to the more experience thing," Conner answered. "It's just a kiss. Guys do it in drama all the time."

"We're not in drama," Ethan reminded him and Conner shrugged again.

"Okay," he said and started to work again. Ethan sat there for a moment, the afternoon's scene running through his head as he did so.

"Wait," he finally said. "Just like drama?"

"Well, more like drama class, but yeah. Trust me, I was in drama. I just had to drop it so that I'd have more time for soccer," Conner answered. Ethan sighed and nodded, standing up as Conner joined him. "Alright. You know she wants to be kissed. Now, what do you do?"

"Kiss?" Ethan asked and Conner sighed.

"Kissing can be dangerous if you do it that way. Lean in, but figure out which way her head is going to turn," Conner instructed, moving his head slightly to the right. "Which way are you going to go?"

Ethan looked and moved to the left a bit. Conner grinned. "Now what?"

"Now," Conner continued. "Keep your mouth opened slightly. When we make contact, slowly start to move your tongue, then follow my lead. Got it?"

Ethan nodded and stood ready as they connected. He felt Conner slowly slip his tongue into his mouth and gently probe. Ethan's eyes widened, but he tried to copy the movement, even though it was a little messier. Conner didn't pull out like Sheila had, but he did try a little different in hopes that Ethan might follow his lead. Ethan copied to movement and Conner tried another, letting Ethan get the hang of it. He stayed gentle and used his eyes as a way of showing whether or not Ethan was doing it right. Both boys were being careful not to use their connection to inform the other. Doctor Oliver and Kira could both feel that and neither wanted their teammates to know what they were up to.

After a minute, Conner pushed harder and stronger against Ethan's mouth, showing him the difference between a gentle and hard kiss. Ethan immediately followed lead and got rougher himself. Conner slipped his tongue around, almost playing a rough game of tag with his friend who was trying to copy. Still, Conner could tell he was doing better than he was before. After a minute, he broke it off, and looked at Ethan who was just looking back. Conner paused for a minute before heading back toward his desk. "So, you got it?"

Ethan nodded. "Think so."

"Damn." Both boys looked at each other, hoping they'd been the one to say it, but they knew that it wasn't their voice. They turned and looked to see Kira leaning against the doorway, pouting. Conner's eyes widened and Ethan's mouth dropped. "I was enjoying that."

"Kira…" Conner started and quickly remembered that he was in a relationship with the woman in front of him. "It's not…"

"Saw Sheila," Kira said casually. "I heard about your date, Ethan. I was coming to make sure you okay. I didn't expect a show."

"Kira," Ethan tried but Kira was lost in her own thoughts by that point. Still, he was going to try. "Conner was just…"

"Kissing you?" She offered and sat down on her boyfriend's bed, still grinning. If it had been any other guy, she might have been worried, but Conner was a devoted boyfriend and hadn't shown any interest in Ethan. If he had, he would have let her know instead of cheating. It was the way he was. "What's going on, guys?"

Conner looked at Ethan who looked back at his friend. Neither of them wanted to tell her the truth, for Ethan's sake, but with her having seen Sheila, there really didn't seem to be a reason to hide it. "Conner was teaching me how to kiss, okay?"

Kira nodded and smiled a bit at that. "Thought so. Sheila mentioned something about that."

"How long did you talk to the bitch?" Conner demanded and Kira snickered at that. He always got angrier when it affected Kira or Ethan.

"Not long. I didn't like what she had to say," Kira answered. "Then I lost my coffee. I miss my coffee."

"How?" Ethan asked, guessing the answer.

"Well, I 'accidentally' spilled it on her," she answered. At their looks, Kira put her hands up. "It wasn't hot enough to burn. Just stain. Badly."

Ethan laughed. "Thanks, Kira. Umm… Can we not tell anyone else about what Conner and I were doing?"

Kira smiled. "Of course not," she assured them, watching them stay calm for a minute before continuing. "Except Trent, of course."

Both boys stared at her before Conner pulled himself together. "He won't believe you," he tried.

Kira held up her cell phone with a slight smile and the boys stared only for a minute. They both scrambled to get up as Kira raced out the door. "Kira! Kira! Give us the phone!"

"Kira, now!" Conner joined in, trying to use his leader voice on her since he couldn't use his speed in a crowded building. She just laughed and ducked out the door, with both boys on her heels as she prepared the picture and text message. She's sent it just as Conner tackled her. Ethan wasn't too far behind, trying to grab the phone as Kira was just laughing. It was Conner's own fault, really, since he'd been the one to tell them that they needed to share more information with their distant teammate.

* * *

Trent reached for his phone as it informed him he had a text message. He opened it, seeing that it was from Kira and checked the message, nearly dropping the phone as he did so and the picture popped up. He quickly closed it and shook his head, not for the first time glad that he'd moved away from all of that insanity even if that insanity seemed to try to follow him halfway across the United States. He headed back to his art thinking it best not to ask what his teammates were up to. 


End file.
